What Mercedes Saw At The Christmas Party
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: Mercedes was always curious about Kurt's relationship with Karofsky.


**Title: **What Mercedes Saw At The Christmas Party

**Characters: **Kurt Hummel, Dave Karofsky, Mercedes Jones and others.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Mercedes was always curious about Kurt's relationship with Karofsky.

**Pairings: **Kurtofsky, possibly a little bit of Puckleberry in the background.

**Warnings! **Homosexuality, swearing, graphic images.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Glee characters as they belong to Ryan Murphy.

**A/N:** Oh, how I can loathe Christmas…but at the same time, I don't want to seem like a Christmas Grinch so I, in small doses, can like Christmas enough to write a one-shot over it. Meh, different people, different viewpoints. Also, I haven't watched further than Season two because my channel provider, or someone controlling the channels and all that, decided to take Glee completely away from my TV guide. I've literally tried everything single channel I could think of and couldn't find it. I even tried looking on the internet and that was no help as they all gave me times that Glee would air in the UK but it never has and I got frustrated so I gave up. But if anyone could help me with this, or maybe update me on Glee, then be my guest. I would appreciate it :) I have researched a bit and apparently Blaine is now in McKinley ._. …Ugh…

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Kurt walked, swiftly down the hallway, his smile never leaving his face as his thoughts were filled by the party that he wouldn't have technically been invited to unless Brittany had helped him out.<p>

Most recently he had been spending his time thinking of a certain someone but that was, as of right now, stopping considering he really needed to spend time thinking of the perfect outfit for the party. Nothing said Christmas like bells on your jumper and green on your bottom half. That was what Kurt was thinking of. He just needed someone else's opinion before he even thought about buying that certain outfit. Someone like…

"Kurt, I need a word"

Mercedes! Perfect.

He turned to the African-American girl and smiled, broadly at her, making sure to give a little wave at the same time.

"Hey, Mercedes, I was just thinking about you. I need an opinion on something that is of the upmost importance" Kurt explained, his giddiness over the Christmas holidays getting the best of him.

Normally, his Christmas spirit would be trampled on after his mum not joining him and his dad over this time but this year, he decided not to complain and grouch and actually join in on the festive spirits everyone in McKinley school had.

"Yeah, well, can it wait? I have something important to ask you" Mercedes rushed out.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and stopped in front of his locker, opening it and pushing his stack of books into the metal compound. God, why couldn't these things be bigger? It was always stuffy in his locker.

"Well, I suppose I can set my question back a bit so as you can tell me why it is you're rushing to get this out" Kurt said, his eyes rolling as he figured it wasn't even something that was that important.

Unless…

…Did Mercedes need help with her Christmas outfit too? Oh God, he felt so selfish right now. Here Mercedes had the same problem as him and yet, he was persistent on getting his problem out of the way first.

"Now, you're my best friend, Kurt, so I don't want you lying to me, got it?" Mercedes said, her eyebrows creased as she searched her brown eyes around.

Kurt got confused. "Uh…okay?"

"No, I need a certain answer that ya'll aren't going to lie" Mercedes commanded.

Kurt nodded. "Alright, alright, I promise with all my heart that I will not lie"

Mercedes searched his face before sighing and gulping. "What the heck is going on with you and Karofsky?"

Kurt blinked before blushing and paling at her question.

Just recently he and Karofsky had gotten into hanging out together after school as a way of Karofsky's dad getting Karofsky to let of some steam and get back his grades that seemed to go downhill quickly. Mr Karofsky seemed to figure Kurt was the best solution as Kurt's grades were outstanding, to say the least. Let's just say, Karofsky really did let of some steam whilst hanging out with Kurt. It took a while for Kurt to be actually happy in Karofsky's presence as he still feared the hot-headed bully but after Karofsky confiding in him, it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be to accept Karofsky as an individual and as a friend. After a while their relationship really did seem to hit it off.

But no-one knew about this as Karofsky wasn't ready to tell anyone that he was actually gay. Naturally, Kurt accepted because at first, he didn't want to tell anyone he was either so he knew it would take a while to come out from Karofsky.

Kurt shook his head, his thoughts being broken by Mercedes who tapped her foot, waiting for an answer.

"Um, w-what on earth do you mean, Mercedes?"

"Boy, I've seen the two of you waving at each other in the hallways and don't you think I would notice ya'll going into his house together?" Mercedes snapped out.

Kurt paled even more and fumbled with the bottom of his woollen jumper, trying to think up an excuse to that.

"My dad wanted him to teach me some good manners by tutoring me, that's all" A voice said behind them and Kurt had to stop himself from wiping his forehead in relief as he heard the excuse. His relief changed to embarrassment though when he saw Karofsky's eyes twinkling in amusement at his expression.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow at him and then looked back over to Kurt. "Do you really want to be seen talking to us in public?"

Karofsky frowned. "No, I had no choice though. I really didn't want someone thinking me and Hummel had a relationship"

Kurt sighed, trying to stop himself from being hurt by those chosen words but decided that he had to deal with it.

Mercedes looked between both Karofsky and Kurt before shaking her head, looking suspicious. "So ya'll telling me there's nothing going on between the pair of you?"

Karofsky shook his head and Kurt did the same though sweating and trying to keep up his composure. Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, I believe you, I suppose. As long as you're really not lying" Kurt shook his head once again, fearing that if he were to open his mouth, it may slip out of him. "Okay, well, I'll see you in class then, Kurt"

Mercedes gave Karofsky one last wary glance before walking off towards the next lesson. Kurt watched her leave before letting out a sigh, relieved that Mercedes seemed to believe them. He would've had a lot of explaining to do if Karofsky hadn't have come along. He then let out a curse as he remembered he had wanted to ask Mercedes something important but she had gone before he had time to ask.

Karofsky stared at Kurt before he let a rare smile slip on his face. Looking around, he noticed everyone in the hall dispersing so he quickly grabbed onto Kurt's hand and placed their entwined hands behind his back in secrecy. They walked down the deserted halls to Kurt's classroom, their hands staying put behind Karofsky's back.

Kurt smiled up at the bully, his heart beating and his eyes warm as he relished in one of the few times that Karofsky actually allowed them to hold hands in public. Sure, no-one was around so they had an excuse but it was still a very memorable time for Kurt.

Once they had reached their destination, Karofsky turned to Kurt and gave him a lopsided grin, his honey brown eyes watching Kurt as he smiled back.

"Thanks, Karofsky, for earlier with Mercedes. I would have been in so much trouble with Mercedes if she had known that we were together" Kurt smiled, missing the look of hurt flash across Karofsky's face as Kurt said those words.

Karofsky nodded, putting on a brave smile as he waved at Kurt. "No problem, I shall see you later now. I have to get to class"

Before Karofsky could walk away, however, Kurt pulled on his letterman jacket and twisted him around. Karofsky gave Kurt a look of confusion and pulled Kurt's hand off of his arm.

"What?"

Kurt gulped. "Will I see you at the Christmas party tonight at Brittany's house?"

Karofsky puffed out one cheek, deciding whether to go or not. He hadn't made a final decision considering the whole Glee club would be there and he wasn't very liked by them and knew that if they were to get into a fight they would all be kicked out as well as him from the party. But seeing the look of hope on Kurt's face changed his mind and he came to a final decision.

"Sure, I'll go. I'm not dressing in anything fancy though, I hope you know. I'm not as in tune with fashion as you are" He smirked, chuckling at the crushed look on Kurt's face.

"You know, you could dress up just a little, even if it's just for me. Honestly, Karofsky, fashion is hard to find in some people sometimes and I would like it if my…b-boyfriend was one of those few people who were actually into as much as I am" Kurt stumbled, finding it hard to call Karofsky his boyfriend but finding it sort of heart-warming at the same time.

Karofsky faltered at the boyfriend remark but felt his heart do flips when he heard it, finding it hard though to look at Kurt's face when the shorter boy had said it.

"Heh, sorry, not going to happen any time soon" Karofsky chuckled and then walked away, his hand waving over his shoulder at the soprano one more time before he turned a corner and was out of Kurt's sight.

Kurt smiled, liking Karofsky's casually dressed side of him.

* * *

><p>It was the night of the party and Kurt was rushing around in his bedroom, getting together his outfit and panicking as he fluffed his hair up again. Finn watched all of this before dropping his game controller and pointing his finger in the air, much like a kid asking a teacher if he could talk.<p>

"Kurt, don't you think you're overreacting just a little?"

Kurt stopped, red faced and glared at Finn as if Finn had asked a really stupid question.

"Finn, this is a party. I must look my absolute best. You can't really expect me to go to this Christmas gathering looking like something Rachel would puke up, can you?" Kurt asked, his tone bitter and his eyebrows raised as he stared down at Finn.

Finn blanked, his face showing he didn't understand his brother's question but he shook his head anyway and answered. "Uh…no?"

"Good boy, you're learning" Kurt patted his brother's head before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door closed, rushing to get ready still.

Finn watched his little brother and shook his head, realizing that if hadn't of said no, he may as well have kissed his life goodbye. His brother could really pack a punch when it came down to fashion.

It was later on in the evening that Mercedes finally showed up at the Hummel-Hudson residence, looking breathtakingly gorgeous as she smiled at Finn and Kurt who answered the door after their father called for them to do so. Mercedes winked at Kurt and posed.

She was wearing a purple off the shoulder top, decorated with sparkles everywhere and a knee high black skirt with a slight frill running down the side and some nice black sandal high heels.

"So, ya'll need to tell me how I look because right now I feel faboulicious" Mercedes said, cheekily.

"Wow, you look as beautiful as always, honey. Shall we head off then?" Kurt said, grinning at her, holding his arm out for her to take.

They walked over to Burt's car, waiting for Burt and Finn to actually get into the car themselves. Once they did, the four of them took off towards Brittany's house. Once they had reached their destination, Kurt stepped out and took in the atmosphere and gaped. Brittany's house truly was tremendous as it's decorated outside showed the people walking into it.

Kurt walked up to the front door of the house with Mercedes and they both heard Burt telling Finn to watch over Kurt and telling him not to get drunk. Kurt laughed inside as he realized he just got out of the pep talk his dad surely would've given him if he hadn't of walked away with speed.

Once they had entered the house, people laughing, chattering and singing filled up the air. The only way they would even begin to converse a proper conversation between the pair of them is if they yelled. And they did try.

"Mercedes, do you want to go and get us some drinks?" Kurt yelled, his fringe flopping into his face slightly as he pushed his way forward past the bodies with Mercedes in tow.

Mercedes nodded, hoping Kurt had seen her and started to shove her way over to the drinks table. As soon as she had left, Kurt felt alone despite being surrounded by hundreds of grinding bodies dancing with each other. His loneliness only increased when he started thinking of whether Karofsky kept to his promise and actually came to his party. He would have no doubt in his mind that the jock was trying to steer clear of him so that no-body was suspicious but Kurt had to reason and say that half of the people here were drunk so they probably wouldn't care if they saw the worst bully and the gay guy at the same party together.

All of a sudden, a rough hand grabbed his shoulder and roughly pulled him away from his spot, trying to avoid hitting into anyone which was nearly impossible. Kurt gasped and tried struggling away but stopped when the person dragging him had stopped as well.

Looking at the person who had dragged him away from the big party event and into what appeared to be an empty room, he noticed it was the one person who he had tried ridding from his thoughts.

"Karofsky, why did you pull me into this room?"

Karofsky didn't say anything and just leaned forward, pressing his rough lips to Kurt's forehead, lightly. Kurt found himself clutching at his chest as he felt the familiar warm body pressing against his own and he had to try and control his breathing enough to stop him from fainting.

"That doesn't explain anything…" He breathed out.

"I thought I would try to see you" Karofsky replied, his voice barely a whisper.

Kurt stroked a thumb over Karofsky's cheek and leaned in slowly, brushing his lips over Karofsky's and smiling.

"Really? But we just saw each other today earlier"

Karofsky grinned, his teeth flashing white. "I know…but who said I could get enough of you?"

Kurt's cheeks flushed and he stroked a part of Karofsky's brown hair out of his face. The short hair felt soft against his fingers and his heart hammered in his chest.

"You say the cheesiest things sometimes" Kurt commented, his lips pulled into a teasing grin.

Karofsky frowned, his cheeks going red. "I'm not good at this…"

Kurt just winked and placed his lips over Karofsky's and placed his hand on Karofsky's jaw. Karofsky blinked in shock before his hands reached around and held onto Kurt's body as he leaned further towards the younger boy. They held each other close and their lips stayed connected in the dark room as they were lit up by the moon shining down on them through the open window on the other side of the room.

Kurt shuffled himself backwards so that the back of legs hit the bed in the room and he dropped down backwards, Karofsky following him and making sure to land on him safely. Karofsky's eyes widened when he realized the position they were in before he leaned up, slightly.

Karofsky looked down at Kurt and almost forgot to breathe as Kurt lay on the bed, hands placed near his hears just lay there and his blue eyes sparkling as they watched the boy on top of him. His shirt was ruffled slightly with the tiny little bells on the pockets dangling slightly. His cheeks were painted red and his lips were pale pink with a slight gleam to them from the make-out session they had just shared.

Mind you, Karofsky didn't fare of any better as his letterman jacket was hanging off of his body, his blue dress shirt was crumpled with his stubble jaw clenching and unclenching. His brown eyes were lit with warmth as he stared at his boyfriend and his hands kept his body up from falling onto the brunette underneath him.

Karofsky placed a finger on Kurt's lips, trailed them down his jaw and down his neck making sure to trace patterns into his skin. He leaned forward and hovered his lips over the skin just underneath Kurt's jaw and pressed a kiss there. His tongue peeked out from his mouth and he licked the neck beneath him.

Kurt gasped as he felt the wet appendage touch his burning skin. He grasped at Karofsky's jacket and tried to stifle any other sounds that may burst out of his mouth. His legs squirmed about and he curled his toes as he felt Karofsky's fingers travel under his shirt and tease the skin under it.

Karofsky smirked against Kurt's neck and moved up to Kurt's earlobe where he sucked it into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it before he let it pop out of his mouth. Moving down, Karofsky moved down Kurt's body and stopped where he had lifted the boy's shirt just over his bellybutton and under his rib cage. Karofsky let his breath ghost over Kurt's stomach and he held up Kurt's shirt with his hands.

Kurt groaned as he felt the breath on his skin and he bit his lip, wanting more of this pleasure he was feeling. Since he had never really gotten past kissing with Blaine before, getting this far with Karofsky was shocking and yet, pleasurable at the same time. He could feel his heart beat faster and the lower part of his body tingle even more as Karofsky started kissing along his stomach.

Kurt brought Karofsky's face and pecked his lips onto the jock's. Before Karofsky could do anything else, Kurt placed a hand on Karofsky's chest and trailed it down, placing his hand on Karofsky's groin.

"Ngh…_Kurt_, what are you doing?" Karofsky asked.

"_Dave_, I'm doing you a favour" Kurt answered, his smile teasing Karofsky.

Karofsky grunted as he felt Kurt's hand move against his crotch, his face becoming pleasured. Just as they were starting to get into it, a noise startled them apart, the noise sounding suspiciously like a door being opened. Kurt's eyes widened and Karofsky moved away from Kurt enough to put some space between them. The light from the hallway lit up the room enough for the person to know who was inside the once dark room.

Kurt stared at Karofsky and then back to the person in the doorway. "U-uh…it's nothing like that! Nothing!"

"Kurt, you're freaking out…" Karofsky mumbled, his tone sounding irritated.

The silence then began as the person at the door didn't say anything and Kurt was too afraid to say anything as well. Karofsky didn't want to say anything in fear of making the wrong move and the person at the door ruins his reputation.

"K-Kurt…and Karofsky?"

Kurt squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the light and he could have sworn the person at the door looked familiar…and that voice…

Kurt's eyes widened. "_M-Mercedes?_"

Karofsky flipped on a lamp over on the bedside table and Kurt looked at the doorway once again to find out that it was, in fact, Mercedes.

The diva girl looked at them with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. Kurt moved forward and reached forward to take her hands in his and move her towards the bed.

"Mercedes, we need some explaining to do"

Karofsky moved towards the door and was about to walk out when Kurt glared.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?"

Karofsky's mouth set into a thin line and he frowned before sighing and closing the door and moving to sit in the chair by the bedside table.

Kurt lowered Mercedes onto the bed and allowed her to sit down before she whipped her head back and forth between Kurt and Karofsky. Kurt watched her and winced as her eyes landed on him.

"You…and _him_?" She asked, her tone bitter.

Kurt nodded, his eyes closing as he waited for the onslaught.

"You realize he tortured you for years, right?" Mercedes asked, her brown eyes looking warily over at Karofsky.

Kurt nodded, again. "Of course I do but when you like someone enough, you kind of forget all that"

"No, you don't! He made sure to make your life a living hell, you don't forget stuff like that" Mercedes shrieked out.

Kurt placed a hand on Mercedes shoulder and sighed. "Mercedes, it took me a while to get over that part but you have to understand that this is my choice. I wanted this"

Mercedes stayed silent and her face turned pale before she sighed and shook her head. She breathed out in aggravation and placed her right hand over Kurt's hand that was on her left shoulder before looking up at him.

"Alright…Okay, I won't question you anymore but…ya'll have to understand that this is going to take a while to get used to" She then turned to Karofsky and gave him a fierce glare. "And you…you better not hurt him. You made this choice as well as him so do not let him down"

Karofsky nodded, his lop-sided grin falling onto his face. "Will do"

Mercedes sighed whilst staring at him and shook her head before standing. She walked off towards the door and then turned back around.

"Kurt, are you going to tell anyone about this?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, me and Karofsky have already discussed this and we've decided to keep it under secret for a while until we can get used to this relationship"

"From what I saw, ya'll are already used to it enough" Mercedes said, pointing out what she saw earlier. "I promise I won't tell anyone about this, but you have to make sure no-one else sees this because believe me, if I hadn't have been the one to see that, you would have both been the laughing stock of the school"

Mercedes then walked back out and Karofsky stood up, moving to sit over next to Kurt on the end of the bed. He looked into Kurt's eyes and placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek, just under his right eye.

"That was a close one, huh…" Karofsky whispered out. He then placed his hands in the smaller boy's and smiled.

The door then opened again and Kurt and Karofsky jumped. They then breathed in relief as they saw Mercedes again.

"Sorry to barge in, but just to warn ya'll, Rachel's drunk and she's singing out here so you might not want to come out for a while" She then left and left the two alone.

Kurt laughed, his forehead leaning on Karofsky's. He then looked at the jock and smiled.

"You wanna stay in here for a bit?" Kurt asked.

"At least until Puck sorts his girlfriend out" He answered.

They both fell back onto the bed and hugged until the party was over as they relaxed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **God, I have no creativity whatsoever. I'm sorry for this total lack of good writing and everything, I just really needed to write something.

Remember to review and let me know what you think~! :D


End file.
